Southern Legends: GTR Goddess
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: Kizuna is the daughter of kenneth and now she has her first car a GTR R33 but the Attessas not working the turbos are gone does she stand a chace on the streets that took her fathers life?nolonger connected to original Southern Knights story
1. Chapter 1

_**Southern Legends: The GT-R Goddess**_

OK people this is a continuation of Southern Knights but you can understand this one with out reading the other. Kizuna is the daughter of Kenneth Ethridge who was the fastest racer ever known to the streets of Japan and South Carolina. Until he sacrificed his life to save his wife and unborn child.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Car. 

Akina high school

It was 5 minutes from the bell and Kizuna was sitting and drawing different cars and people she knew.

"Kizuna would you please solve this problem for the class." Said the teacher.

Kizuna moaned and went to the board. She took one look at the problem and solved is almost instantly. "There." Said Kizuna as he sat back down. _I hate this class I'm so bored I know all the information._ Thought Kizuna as she put her book away.

The bell rung and the race was on to the bus for the final time. Kizuna shot out of the room like a bullet. Her best friend Marlene was hot on her tail as they boarded the old bus that still looked new.

"Kizuna what's the rush" said the blond short hair girl

"Well Marlene I'm getting my car today!" said Kizuna with glee as her cat ears twitched a little in the wind.

"What are you getting your dad's old BTR?"

"NO!"

"Sheesh no need to yell. Why don't you want the BTR that car is awesome."

"Because that's the car my dad died in." said Kizuna as he ears sunk into her red hair.

About 3 minutes later the bus pulled out and Kizuna stared out the window until a white guy with short black hair and a slender but muscular figure pulled up next to the bus.

Kizuna stared at him and thought. _Wow that Zephern Cost is a hottie._ She smiled and gave a happy shake.

"Kizuna what are you getting for your first car?" asked a short female obviously Sara's daughter

"Well we found a old R33 N1 GT-R that we got but the turbos were removed. The owner had upgraded and then took the turbos back for his new GT-R R34." Said Kizuna as he got her book bag on ready for her stop.

As the bus came to a stop she stepped off on headed up the road to he house. The old fire station were she lived. When she got to the front door she looked around the side and saw nothing. She pouted abet and headed inside.

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Kizuna as she walked into the kitchen. She saw and note and picked it up the note read. _Kizuna I'm at the shop please come here after school. Love mom_

Kizuna put her stuff down and headed up to the shop as she rounded the building of the main shop she saw a clean R33 GT-R Skyline N1. Salina was standing next to it with a smile.

"Thanks mom!" said Kizuna as she hugged her mother and prompted for the keys. After all she already had her license.

"You are taking me for a ride. Right?" said Salina with a slight grin.

"Of course mom." Said Kizuna as she got into the drivers seat and cranked the RB26DE motor.

A smile graced Kizuna's face as she put the older skyline into gear and pulled out into the streets of Akina. She was so happy but her mother was prompting her to go to the pass.

Kizuna finally gave up and headed for the pass. "Wow almost 10:00" said Kizuna as she went up the pass headed for the summit lookout. Suddenly a bright red lanica 037 rallye slid by the GT0R nearly hitting it with a black R34 GT-R in tow. "Wow I didn't think I would ever be seeing the racers here from this point of view." Said Kizuna as she passed by a crowd of onlookers.

When she was almost at the top she saw a black 240Z. "Kizuna stop here!" said Salina franticly.

Kizuna slammed the brakes and pulled in behind the 240Z. "Aikawa!" said Salina as she hugged the woman standing next to the 240Z.

Kizuna shut off the motor and stepped out following her mother.

"Kizuna you remember Aikawa right? Said Salina with her normal smile. But really Salina was still grieving over the loss of Kenneth. All these year still hadn't healed that wound.

"Wow Kizuna you have really grown. Said Aikawa with a smile.

"Is that yours?" Aikawa motioned to the GT-R.

"Yea I just got it." Said Kizuna as she leaned on her car.

"Well it sure looks nice and fast. I wonder if you take after your father in the driving department." Said Aikawa.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you father could hold his own against some of the best ever known to these streets."

Suddenly the two cars that had passed Kizuna on the downhill pulled up.

Sagara exited the Lancia and approached Kizuna and the GT-R.

"Hey Kizuna you finally got a car I see."

"Yea it's the N1 but the last owner removed the turbos to its N/A so I would say it has around 210hp." Said Kizuna.

"Well how about lets see how about a little fun run on the downhill."

Kizuna answered by jumping in her GT-R and pulling up to the line. Sagara soon followed.

The two cars took off without a count down after all this wasn't a race.

Salina braked hard and griped the first turn but was felling the rear beginning to slid already.

"Hum the Attessa seems to be dead." Said Sagara as he backed off and watch the GT-R grip turn after turn to the point of a slide.

"Well it would seem you do take after your father." Said Sagara as he sat back and watched Kizuna take turn after turn her lines were off and she needed to get better at braking but for a beginner in a GT-R without the turbos and the attessa offline. She was doing great.

Kizuna headed into the hairpins and downshifted trying something she had heard about. the Rear of the GT-R slid out and Kizuna counter steered holding the car in a simple drift.

the GTr was doing things that were deadly to most beginners. Suddenly the GT-R reverted to grip and droped into the gutter.

"i heard that these are heavy but this is rediculous with out the turdos i get almost nothing in the turns!" said Kizuna agitated.

the GT-R was actualy faster tyhan most but to Kizuna it felt slow. but soon enough she would learn how to get the speed from her car with and without the attessa system.

* * *

Ok people there is the first chapter basically if you read my other stories you will notice the level at which Kenneth drives and Kizuna drives just as hard but her car is heavy and lacking the turbos and the AWD that the GT-R is known for but how will she do against other new racers. And what will happen if she improves?

Please read and review.

Signed SouthSideSlider


	2. Chapter 2

_Southern Legends: GT-R Goddess_

Ok people all the cars you will see in here are not all really some are but not all. I plan on using other characters that are shared characters.

Last time Kizuna got her first car a Skyline GT-R N1 R33 but the old owner removed the upgraded turbos that he put on it and the Attessa system isn't working. Kizuna had her first run on akina's downhill in her GT-R with Sagara and the Lancia on her tail watching her.

* * *

Chapter 2: Helpful Past. 

Kizuna was so happy the next day when she drove to school and got the parking permit she needed. Even though it was Saturday she couldn't wait to show her friends.

"Kizuna you know that if you loose that they will tow your car so take care of it." Said the Lady at the front desk with a smile.

Kizuna went out to her GT-R and Cranked the motor lisining to the 210hp or the N/A RB26. The radio turned on and G-Unit/Get That Money began to play. Kizuna pulled out onto the streets and headed toward Myogi to see her friend Amy and her uncle Daylan.

As she pulled out onto the highway and up shifted she noticed a blue FD3S following her. She smiled and hit the gas felling the GT-R push forward on the highway was exhilarating. Suddenly the FD blew by and Kizuna let off the gas watching the Blue FD disappear.

"Wow that's a fast FD." Said Kizuna with a sigh as she slowed to normal highway speeds. As she lisined to her music and watched as a BMW police car flew by in chase of a black Supra RZ. She turned off at the Myogi exit and slowly drove to her uncles.

She saw a white TR-7 and pulled in behind the 70s wedge. She shut off the RB26DE motor and stepped out of the white 96 N1 GT-R.

"Kizuna it's so nice to see you." Said Daylan as he hugged his niece.

"I'm good Uncle Daylan but I was wondering if you could help me." Said Kizuna as showed Daylan the GT-R.

"I was wondering if you could set the ECU to run better without the turbos cause I don't have them."

"Sure. Just consider this your late birthday gift." Said Daylan with a grin.

"Ok uncle." Said Kizuna as she started the GT-R and Let Daylan work his magic.

About 15minutes later they went inside and had a small lunch. They had fun talking about cars and the past but when the topic changed to Kenneth Kizuna was obviously agitate.

"Why does everyone talk about him like he's so great! My Moms always crying because he's not here! I hate him!" yelled Kizuna as she rushed out and took off in her GT-R. Kizuna could only think of one place that she could go were no one would bother her. Mount Akina summit.

The R33 sat silent while Kizuna looked up into the sky lying on her hood. "What's so great about him? It's not like he was ever a hero or something like that." Said Kizuna with a sigh. But she didn't notice a Red Supra RZ pull up.

"Actually I heard that he died saving you and your mother before you were born." Said Zephern Cost as he sat on his hood.

"Zephern what are you doing here." Said Kizuna in surprise.

"I came to think. But it would seem I'm not alone." Said Zephern with a slight chuckle.

"We'll what would you know about my father." Said Kizuna

"My dad was a big fan and knew about almost everything that happened."

"Then what did happen?" asked Kizuna quizitivly.

"Well from what I hear your mom was driving an R31 skyline when a black NSX started ramming her. Then your father appeared in his BTR and rammed the NSX forcing it to crash. But then a black ZZ-2 rammed the BTR and forced your father into the barriers at upwards of 375kph."

"Well I'm going to run the downhill some." Said Kizuna as she sat up and hopped off her hood.

"Would you mind if I joined?" asked Zephern as he looked at the GT-R and Kizuna.

"Fine but I'm not fast." Said kizuna as she started her N/A RB26DE motor

The Supra was soon pulling down the Akina pass along with the GT-R

Inside of the supra Zephern was calm but struggling with Kizuna. "This is slow!" Zephern slid the supra through a turn after the Skyline but the GT-R was smoother.

After they reached the base Kizuna headed for the highway to drive along lising to Akon/ghetto.

The Skyline was on an almost empty highway when a black 300ZX Z32 blew by her with a BMW 328i in pursuit. She was fast to swerve out of the way and smash the gas in chase of the two powerful cars.

Get on the floor blared from the sound system in the GT-R as Kizuna screamed approaching the BMW. Kizuna up shifted felt the GT-R beg to be taken to the limit of existence. She obliged and sprinted the 210hp skyline after the 1200hp Supra RZ

Kizuna was sliding like someone else that once ruled the wangan in a BTR. The GT-R was next to the supra when the driver in the supra swung into the GT-R. Kizuna smashed the brakes and watched as the supra missed her car by least then an Inch.

"The BMW was suddenly on their tail with a Audi S1 Quattro backing it up. Suddenly the Audi sprinted forward at Kizuna. She braked and swung out of the Audis attack angle. Suddenly the BMW went to ram the GT-R but Kizuna smashed the throttle and pulled away.

Kizuna suddenly yanked the E-Brake and slid her car off the road and next to the barriers and the BMW pulled up in front of the GT-R, which was facing the wrong way.

"Out of the car!" yelled Akito.

Kizuna slowly exited her GT-R and was face to face with one of the people that was almost like a father to her.

"Kizuna?" said Akito surprised.

"I'll give you a warning this time but also your mother will be informed so get going." Said Akito as he got into his BMW and pulled back onto the highway.

Kizuna spun the GT-R and headed back toward home. Griping the wheel hard she had just outrun Akito. Was she really that fast? She slowly pulled into the parking lot and shutoff her RB26DE.

"Is Akito really that slow? Said Kizuna as she exited her GT-R and looked into the sky. "Or am I just that fast?"

"Well dad I must say you have given me quite a legend to live up to. You pain the butt. Well you died saving me so I apologize for what I said earlier." Said Kizuna as she smiles and looked up at the sky lying on her GT-Rs hood. She could almost swear she heard a voice say. " Its ok I love you my daughter sorry about the legend. Kinda funny but still."

Please read and Review…

* * *

Ok people there is chapter two. Kizuna has been harboring a hatred for her father for a while but just one race helped her understand why she was wrong. I know the GT-R beating out the other cars seems insane but the way that Kizuna takes turns is so fast she could be running 3hp and still beat most cars. 

Replys: BlakNites240 as you can tell Kizuna was born just after kenneth died about a week to be more spusific. I know my times are messed up. and i seem to be doing things i said i wouldn't do like kill off any main characters but i did. anyway i am just doing things as they come. and realy i haven't been to anything more than a stock car race once and the local drag. i have just been so into racing and cars that it realy helps. and what realy suprizes me is how much i have writen. i used to hate writing but thanks to people like you i have all my storys.

thanks

Thanks Outlaw02, BlakNites, CMDR-Sweeper. I still plan on using your characters you're older in my story but still amazing racers.

Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

_Southern Legends: GT-R Goddess_

I'm not going to bother with the disclaimers because this story has little to none to do with them.

Last time Kizuna started to realize her speed and driving abilities. She also cleared up all her hatred she harbored for her father.

* * *

Chapter 3:Earning Titles.

Kizuna was off to school for about a week until summer break. She pulled her GT-R out into morning traffic and headed to school playing Bubba Sparxx/Deliverance.

As she pulled in to the parking lot she saw a free space and swung the GT-R into the spot between a red Supra RZ and a black Honda civic.

She headed inside and got a honey bun for breakfast. She waited for her friends to arrive. But she was soon approached by Rachel Izumaki the girl known as the GT-R Princess.

"I heard you drive a GT-R and are fast so is it true?' said Rachel.

"Well yea I can beat Akito's BMW pursuit car." Said Kizuna as she stood up.

"Well let's see this GT-R of yours see if it's up to par to be on my team GT-R masters."

Kizuna lead Rachel outside to the R33 and said. "Yea them last owner took off the turbos and the Attessa is malfunctioning but it is still a N1 and has E3 tunings specialty engine management system."

"Hahaha you call this a GT-R! I wouldn't even call it a GT! It's a R33 and missing the turbos!" Rachel was grabbing her side and laughing.

Kizuna was mad now. "Grrrrrrrrrr. Ok Bitch you wanna underestimate me Saturday the Akina downhill! Unless you scared you and your ancient R32 will loose." Kizuna had an evil grin.

"Why you! Fine you have your race! You and your R33 better show!" yelled Rachel as she stomped off.

The yelling had attracted a lot of attention. "Kizuna you know that you are outmatched in experience and in power. Right?" said Marlene.

"Yea but I'll show that bitch what real racing is." Said Kizuna as she slowly began to calm down. That day she was hassled by almost everyone about if she really planed on racing. And her answer was always. " I told her I would show and I will show."

Kizuna drove home slowly with the GT-R R32 of Rachel in front of her until kizuna took the left headed to her house. She was beginning to wonder if she could stand a chance against a R32 at peak level. After all her Attessa was out and with out that it was just dead weight.

As she pulled up she saw Richards Chevelle. She thought about it and asked Richard to help her make a fuse with a manual shut off for her Attessa system.

"Sure but I'll take me about 3 days so you'll have to wait for the part." Said Richard as he finished uninstalling the fuse for the attessa.

Kizuna spent most of the next three days running the pass. After she got the Attessa she relised she couldn't get it to drift as easily as she could before. Thank goodness for the killable circuit.

Race day Kizuna pulled into the school parking lot and was approached by Rachel.

"You do know your going to loose in that R33 piece of shit."

"I'll show you what an R33 with a good driver can do." Said Kizuna, as she looked her car and headed inside. Just then a blood red Ford RS200 pulled up in front of Kizuna. The window rolled down to relieve the driver was Marlene.

"Marlene? How did you get your hands on this?" said Kizuna in shock.

"Some guy wanted to get rid off it so I bought it for $600. What a steal. Wanna ride after school?"

"I'll take the R33 home and you follow me ok."

"K see yea."

Kizuna almost forgot that she had the race but Rachel quickly reminded her.

"Don't worry I'll be there. You just be ready. I don't wanna win too easy."

After school Kizuna and Marlene went on a run down the pass twice then head back to Kizuna's house to get the R33.

As kizuna cranked the R33 she felt the motor seem to push stronger than normal. It was ready to race. Kizuna put the GT-R into gear with the attessa on and felt the difference in acceleration but her drift was faster than her grip.

Mount Akina summit…

"I told you she wouldn't show." Said Rachel.

Suddenly Watch your back blared out from around the bend as the R33 slid through and came to a stop at the downhill start line. "Lets get going!" yelled Kizuna as she watched Rachel pull up.

Kizuna reached downhill and turned on the attessa. "I'll use the attessa at the start but no where else." Said Kizuna quietly as she waited for the count down to end. Kizuna revved but was obviously less powerful that the R32.

"…3…2…1…GO!" yelled the starter.

Kizuna dropped the clutch and felt her RB26DE get a better start thanks to the way an N/A produces power. Down the initial strait Rachel floored is and blew by Kizuna's R33. "First turn…" said Kizuna as she downshifted and began her drift hugging the R32's rear bumper.

Exiting the first turn was the R32 of the GT-R Princess (Rachel) followed by Kizuna's R33. The R33 was sticking with Rachel's R32. The R32 was faster on the strait and that meant Kizuna was beating Rachel in the turns. The N/A motor of the R33 was a savor in many ways. Kizuna didn't have to deal with turbo lag. The Attessa being off was actually better for Kizuna because she had been running without the Attessa and wasn't comfortable with it yet.

They rounded the next three turns with the r33 tailing the R32 using a drift style of driving and using the GT-Rs power and response to hold the R32 within striking distance. AS the neared the Five-point hairpins Kizuna pushed the rB26De motor to within an inch of its life.

They entered the first hairpin were Kizuna went wide and taunted the R32 with the drift of her R33. Kizuna was actual having trouble getting by even though she was actual lighter at 1350kg compared to Rachel's R32 at 1500kg.

In the crowd someone made the comment that if Rachel is the GT-R Princess then Kizuna must be a GT-R Goddess. The name was soon what everyone was calling Kizuna as she passed and Limp Biskit/ Rollin blared for the R33.

The R33 had an advantage in the second part of the course. Kizuna used this advantage to its full potential. AS the two skylines hit turn after turn Kizuna prepared to attack. The next turn would be to the strait. Kizuna chose to let off and chase the R32 on the strait with the Attessa activated.

The two cars hit the strait and Kizuna tailed the R32 as the sprinted the strait. Rachel braked hard and early. Kizuna swung wide braked and sent the R33 into a smooth drift diving just far enough in to block the R32.

The R33 had the lead and held it for the next few turns for the win. The GT-R Princess had lost. To a non-turbo charged R33 that wasn't even using the attessa in the turns.

"Kizuna you did it!' said Marlene as she hugged her friend.

"Well Kizuna I guess you won." Said Rachel in disappointment.

"The GT-R Goddess won!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"GT-R Goddess?" said Kizuna with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well that name dos suit you. I'm the GT-R Princess but you beat me calling you the GT-R Goddess sounds about right." Said Rachel as he started her R32 and pulled away with a black R34 following her.

* * *

Ok people there is chapter 3. Now the reason Kizuna id called the GT-R Goddess is relieved. Thanks for everyone that has helped me get here and I would also like to extend thanks to all the readers. Maybe I'll be putting more romance in it or humor I don't know but this will be fun.

Till next till…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Southern Legends: GT-R Goddess**_

Disclaimers: shigeno, and tokyopop. Car companies: Nissan, Toyota, Ford, Lancia, Mazda, Honda, Nismo, and Tommy Karia.

Ok last time Kizuna had her first serious race against Rachel Izumaki the GT-R Princess. On Akina's downhill. Rachel's R32 was heavier that Kizuna's R33 but also more powerful. Rachel was using a grip with the attessa system and Kizuna drift without the attessa. Kizuna won and gained the nickname GT-R Goddess in the process.

* * *

Chapter 4: Southern Knights resurrected.

"Kizuna I can't believe you won what a way to finish off the school year." Said Marlene as she looked out from the summit of mount Akina.

"Yea but now I'm going to have to upgrade to keep winning." Said Kizuna with a sigh.

"So what are you going to work for your family company?"

"Yea I think I'll be working as a sketch artist for the paint and stuff." Said Kizuna as she looked back at her R33 N1 skyline.

"So what you going to upgrade first?" asked Marlene.

"I'm not sure but I think I'll try to get the suspension up to par first."

"Well I would say that you should get wheels and tires at the same time." Said Marlene as she stood up and stretched.

"Yea I think I'll get a deal on some old wheels. Then I'll have better handling all around." Said Kizuna as she got into her R33 and closed the door.

Marlene soon followed and the two headed down the pass and towards the highway. The two cars drove along at normal speeds until a Supra and a 300ZX twin turbo (Z32) began to taunt the two 4WD cars.

Kizuna and Marlene just ignored them until the 300ZX hit Marlene. Kizuna saw this and chose to give the two powerful FR JDMs what they wanted. Kizuna downshifted to bring the RPMs up and then floored the accelerator. The R33 shot forward like a rocket. Marlene followed as she sent her RS200 forward after the R33.

Inside the Supra and the 300ZX the two men were slack jawed. They had a lot of horsepower but the acceleration was another thing. They simply backed off. Kizuna and Marlene slowed and exited at the myogi exit.

The two cars headed up the mountain pass and lisined to the sound of the turbo and N/A cars practicing on the pass in the wee hours of the morning.

Suddenly a Black FC3S slid by Kizuna barely missing her. Marlene swerved and was able to correct and stop on the shoulder. Just then a white R32 GT-R swung by followed by a Toyota Mark II.

The R33 quickly did a 180 and tore after the three cars. Marlene was tailing the R33 using her RS200's amazing acceleration.

As Kizuna approached the back of the Mark II she saw Blak Nites in the window. Kizuna followed the Mark II to the bottom. Marlene didn't know what else to do so she followed. As the five cars pulled into the parking lot at the base kizuna greeted Al with a hug.

'Hey Kizuna what are you doing here?" asked Nik as Kizuna released Al.

"Well I was just running the different passes after beating Rachel on akina's downhill." Said Kizuna.

"Well congrats but maybe you should be getting back to Akina." Said Mei.

Kizuna took Mei's advice and headed back to akina pass. When Kizuna started her uphill climb she turned on the attessa. The Skyline and the RS200 shot up the pass like rockets. Suddenly a flint black metallic 1992 CR-X Del Sol SiR V-Tech with Skyline GTS-M R32 wheels appeared in the rear view mirrors of the RS200. "No fucked up FF will pass me" said Marlene with a growl.

Suddenly the Del Sol flew inside the RS200 with a move only an AWD could do. The small light frame of the Del Sol began an AWD drift. Smoke bellowed from all four-wheel wells. "WHAT THE FUCK! IT"S AWD!" yelled Marlene as the small black Honda sped forward after Kizuna.

Inside the Del Sol a familiar voice laughed a bit. Amy opened the throttle on her 250hp 50/50 power split Del Sol. Suddenly the GT-R drifted and blocked the Del Sol. Kizuna was using Richard's block drift. As the three cars came to a stop at the top of the hill marlene jumped towards the Del Sol in anger only to stop when they she saw Amy step out of the car.

"So what do you think about my AWD CR-X Del Sol SiR V-Tech?" said Amy with a grin.

"Wow you know if we started a team we would be able to rule akina." Said Kizuna with a grin.

"Why not sounds fun." Said Marlene as she sat on her RS200.

"I'm in but what will we call it?" said Amy

"Well we could use my dads old team name. Southern Knights." Said Kizuna as she finished her soda.

"That sounds cool." Said Amy as she throws she drink in the trash.

"I could get some of the team logos from the shop." Said Kizuna.

"And I'll get the word out about the team." Said Marlene.

Next morning mount myogi pass

The pure white frame of the R33 slid through the turns of myogi's downhill. Kizuna was on her way back from delivering parts as she had since she was 12. Suddenly a Subaru 22B appeared in Kizuna's rear view mirror.

Kizuna smiled and pressured the accelerator. The 22B was right on the GT-R's tail until Kizuna exited wide and the 22B slid passed her. "Damn" said Kizuna as she slowed. When she reached the base she saw the 22B. She pulled over to see the driver sipping on a coffee.

"Your really fast." Said Kizuna as she exited her GT-R.

"Your not slow yourself. What's your name?" asked the man.

"Kizuna Ethridge of the Akina Southern Knights." Said Kizuna and noticed his interest peak when she mentioned her name and the team that she ran for.

"So you're the daughter of Kenneth Ethridge right?" said the man

"Yes and you are?" asked Kizuna.

"Sho Itkani of team Sti Supremacy." Said the man

"Well Sho what would you think of a race between my team and yours." Said Kizuna with a grin.

"We drive all Sti imprezas. What do you guys drive?" asked Sho

" My GT-R, an RS200, and a Del Sol SiR." Said Kizuna.

"Why not next Saturday on akina." Said Sho as he got into his car.

"Great." Said Kizuna as she watched him drive off.

"I can't wait to tell Marlene and Amy." Said Kizuna as she headed home.

* * *

They is chapter 4 hope you like it. I think I'll be righting an alternate ending to Southern Knights where Kenneth wont die and kizuna will grow up with a father.

Hope you read chapter 5 when it is up. Till next time…


	5. Chapter 5

_Southern Legends: GT-R Goddess_

Last time Kizuna, Marlene, and Amy restarted the Southern Knights with Marlene running her 1985 ford RS200 capable of 0-60 in 2.1seconds. Amy in her custom 1992 Honda CR-X Del Sol SiR V-tech with a 50/50 split AWD system. Kizuna continued driving her 1995 Skyline GT-R N1 R33with a naturally aspirated RB26 and an optional Attessa AWD. Kizuna has set a race with team Sti Supremacy in less than a week on akina pass.

* * *

Chapter 5: disaster strikes! 

Kizuna had told her friends about the race and was taking a final run for the day on akina's downhill before she would head home. It was 11:30pm as the white R33 slid through the turns.

Kizuna was trying to get as close to the inside of right turns as possible. When a pair of headlights rounded the corner. Kizuna instinctively slammed the brakes and swerved. The R33 clipped the delivery truck and spun into the rail.

The posts stopped the R33 from going over but it shot out the shocks on the front left and the body sustained major damage. Kizuna was knocked unconsous by the hard hit.

5 minutes later kizuna woke her ears twitching looking for anything out of the norm. Then she pushed the airbag away and exited her R33 to inspect the damage.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Kizuna as she kicked the tire. She pulls out a switchblade and cut away the airbag. She tried to start the R33, which roared to life in pain. She put the car in reverse and got back out onto the pass and head home slowly with the tire rubbing every time she turned right or stopped.

Kizuna pulled the crippled R33 into the firestation to see her mother standing there with a worried look. "Kizuna are you ok?" said Salina very worried. "I'm fine mom. I just had a little incident on the mountain." Said Kizuna with a sigh.

"Well then what's wrong?" asked Salina. Kizuna looked at her mother and said, "well I have a race this Saturday and now I know I wont be able to pull through."

"Salina thought for a moment and then said, "Kizuna follow me I would like to show you something." Salina lead Kizuna to a corner of the firestation that was dark and filled by three cars.

"You don't expect me to drive the BTR or the Camaro right?" said Kizuna a little worried.

"No but I think your father would have wanted you to have this." Said Salina as she brought kizuna to a dust covered car cover over what appeared to be a coupe of some kind.

"Kizuna helped her mother remove the cover to reveal a bright blue Subaru impreza. She circled the car and looked at the rear seeing know WRX sign she got confused until she noticed the 22B Sti version badge in the bottom left corner of the trunk lid. "A 22B…"

"Yes your dad built it for running Usui but never got to use it. But I think he would wont you to have it." Said Salina with a smile as her daughter hugged her.

Thanks so much mom." Said Kizuna with a smile as she opened the 22B and started the twin turbo 2287cc boxer motor. But she felt something more. Kizuna popped the hood to see a very small supercharger with just enough power to eliminate turbo lag. The four 96' dodge viper wheels sat waiting for their chance to hit the streets.

Kizuna ran her hands over the steering wheel and griped the leather shifter. She breathed in felling the car ease with the presence of a driver.

The 2287cc boxer seemed to run super smoothly and the tiny supercharger acted as an antilag system. She pushed in the clutch. It felt firm and the accelerator was very responsive. Kizuna was tense so she headed out onto the highway at 3:00 in the morning.

This 22B slide between cars as it headed to Usui pass. In the 22B Nelly/Heart of a Champion played as Kizuna sat focused as she began her uphill run. Kizuna was clearing her mind when a blue Sil-Eighty flew by her on the downhill followed by a red Supra RZ.

"That was Zephern's Supra! Said Kizuna in surprised. AS she finished her uphill run she saw the blue Sil-Eighty followed by the red supra. The two cars pulled up and began another run. Kizuna was tired of waiting so she took off after the two.

AS she rounded the first turn she could fell the response as the rear slid out and the front griped the turn showing the true power of the 22B as it exited the turn the acceleration put Kizuna right on the Sil-Eighty's tail.

Kizuna used the next turn to push the Subaru's AWD to the limit. She then saw small droplets cover her windshield. Soon the small drizzle had become a pouring tyrant as the Sil-Eighty sped forward after the Supra. Kizuna sped down after the Sil-Eighty around turn after turn.

The Supra was holding on but only barely. Kizuna suddenly noticed the C 121 sign blow by.

In the Sil-eighty. "Maya C121 get ready."

The Supra slid out and was startled to see the Sil-Eighty blow by him but more so when Zephern saw the 22B and it's driver he slammed his brakes.

"Well Maya it seems that someone wants to run with us." Said Simone as she watched the 22B accele5rate out of C121.

"Well let's give him what he wants." Said Maya

The Sil-Eighty hit the next few turns hard with the 22B on its tail.

"So this is the famous blue impact of Usui pass." Said Kizuna as she held tight to the Sil-Eightys bumper.

The two cars were soon headed to the final turn. The 22B suddenly used an out-out-in style drift and pulled along side of the Sil-Eighty, which soon jetted forward.

Maya brought the Sil-Eighty to a stop in a small parking lot. The 22B followed them in and parked in front of them.

Maya slowly stepped out of the Sil-Eighty followed by Simone. "I wonder who he is?" said Simone.

Kizuna shut down the 22B and exited the powerful 22B. "Hello…" said Kizuna with a slight bow.

"Oh you're a girl. Said Maya as she approached Kizuna.

"But what's with the cat ears." Said Simone as she touched one of kizuna's ears, which twitched.

"Ah there real!" said Simone in shock.

"So what's your name?" asked Maya.

"It's Kizuna Ethridge of the Southern Knights." Said Kizuna calmly.

"Oh you're the daughter of that Kenneth fellow." Said Maya.

"Yea he was fast from what I saw that one race. I wonder what happened to him?" said Simone

"Kizuna's ears drooped as she answered Simone's question. "My dad died."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said Simone quickly.

"Anyways so I heard about the Southern Knights being resurrected but from what I read on the local street racers listings you drive a Skyline GT-R N1 R33 without turbos or attessa." said Maya

"Yea and your other members drive a RS200 and a CR-X Del Sol SiR V-Tech. But here you are driving a 22B what's with that?' said Simone

"Well I crashed the GT-R practicing on akina when a truck came around the corner so while my skylines getting serviced I'm driving my dads old 22B that he never got to race.

"Well Kizuna hope to see you soon." Said Maya as she watched kizuna get back into the 22B.

"Well we have a racethis Saturday on akina if you want to come." Said Kizuna as she started the 22B and pulled back out and headed home.

Kizuna was happy with the 22B but couldn't wait to get her skyline back from the Nissan dealership. She simply drove home and fell asleep awaiting the morning so she could get to work to get parts for her GT-R.

* * *

Ok they is chapter 5. Kizuna is driving a 22B impreza instead of the GT-R for a little while. But trust me when she gets the GT-R back it will be better than ever. Kizuna is used to people wondering about her ears so Simone's comment didn't bother her. 

Till next time…


	6. Chapter 6

_Southern Legends: GT-R Goddess_

Last time Kizuna crashed the GT-R and sent it in to the Nissan dealership to be repaired and have nismo parts installed. She is driving a 22B that Kenneth had built up but was never able to race. She meant maya and Simone of Impact blue on Usui pass when she was testing the new 22B.

* * *

Chapter 6: instincts. 

Kizuna was getting better and better using the Subaru and was becoming confident that she could beat the 22B of team STi Supremacy. As she came around the final turn on Akina's downhill she noticed the Red Supra RZ of Zephern with 22B, a sliver WRX ver.3, a black WRX Ver.5 sport coupe, a yellow 2001 WRX Sti, and a white 2003 WRX Sti Spec-C.

"What are you doing to him?" yelled Kizuna as she brought the 22B to a stop in front of the group who were obviously going to beat down Zephern.

"Kizuna! What are you doing here!" said Zephern.

"Kizuna…" said Sho from his 22B.

"What's with all this!" yelled Kizuna.

One of the other men stepped forward and said, "Look the punks bitch to the rescue."

Kizuna gave him one look before Sho decked the asshole.

"I'm so sorry Kizuna. Kanshi is a moron." Said Sho as he helped kizuna.

"Well what was he attacking Zephern for?" asked Kizuna still irate.

"Well he nearly hit kanshi on the way down the mountain." Said Sho calmly

"Well still that's no reason to attack someone."

"Yea I know. Anyways what's with this 22B I thought you drove that R33." Said Sho slightly confused.

"Yea well change of plans the R33 is in the shop so it will be a race of 22b against 22B.' said Kizuna as she looked at the 22B with its 1999 dodge viper wheels and the lowered ride height.

'Well then I'll see you Saturday." Said Sho as he led the other Subaru's out and back onto the pass.

"Kizuna your going to race STi Supremacy?" said Zephern

"Yea. Why?"

"You know they are Akina's #2 team right if you win your become the new #2 team on Akina right behind the Dark Starz." Said Zephern as he sat on the hood of his Supra.

"Yea and then I'll return Southern Knights to the team it once was Akina's best." Said Kizuna as she got in the 22B and left.

Kizuna stopped by the Nissan shop to check on her R33. As she pulled up she saw the R33 being worked on by a pair of mechanics.

"So how bad is it?" asked kizuna.

"The mechanic looked at her. "Well the attessa wont work for awhile but the suspension will be done in a day or two the nismo suspension is the same as the 400R but the turbos are missing."

"I know the turbos are missing but I found out that this car has amazing acceleration without the turbos but I think I might set the car for N/A for a while." Said Kizuna.

"Well we should have the job done by Friday so if you want we could give it to you then or we could hold it for about a week longer and get the attessa repaired."

"Nah I think I'll run without the attessa."

"Without the attessa!"

"Yea I like using the attessa on uphill but I do downhill more and I'm used to the FR setup."

"You choose."

The mechanics finished up under the hood after resetting the timing to run better without the turbos. The suspension would take awhile but now Kizuna knew she would have the GT-R for the race. And that the new suspension would help her get a better run against the 22B of Sho.

Kizuna went home and posted on the local racers message board a message for Sho of team Sti Supremacy. The GT-R will be ready for our race so get ready.

Soon Saturday arrived as Kizuna got her mom to take her to pickup the GT-R Kizuna watched as the R33 GT-R N1 be rolled out of the shop at Nissan/Nismo dealership.

She couldn't wait to drive her GT-R. Now it had upgraded suspension, intake, and exhaust. The newly revived r33 GT-R N1 was pushing 225hp N/A and running without the Attessa because the system was damaged and new moved out of the way to running parts.

Kizuna went around front and paid for the repairs then headed back to her car. The mechanic told her that the motor was now setup for the non-turbo operation so that she was going to have a smoother running RB26DE and the Attessa was offline because of the broken drive chain.

Kizuna was out on the pass in no time testing the skylines new setup.

"Wow it's so responsive. And the suspension holds the road a lot better." Said Kizuna as she upshifted and exited the final hairpin and headed home.

"When Kizuna pulled up to E-Cubed she noticed Richard was waving her around back. Kizuna pulled the GT-R around the corner to see a set of Trial Racing Wheels the silver wheels with the blue center cap were wrapped in new BFgoodwrench high performance radials.

"What's going on?" asked Kizuna with a confused look on her face.

"You got the GT-R upgraded and I figured you would need some new rubber cause those aren't cutting it." Said Richard as he pointed out the stock wheels and worn down tires.

"Thank you so much!" said Kizuna with a smile.

"Pull it over to the lift and we can change the rubber right now."

"Sweet!" said Kizuna as she got back in the R33 and pulled it onto the lift. The two went to work setting the new tires up along with the suspension. Salina was helping Kizuna with getting the GT-R emblems off the old wheel centers and onto the new.

Soon it was nearing race time Kizuna had gotten the wheels on and had taken a few runs on the downhill before the race.

Kizuna sat on the hood of her GT-R with Amy and Marlene flanking her. The crowds were building up as the sound of turbo 4 boxers approached.

Kizuna stood as the 22B pulled up followed by the other Subaru's from the other night plus a dark red Subaru Impreza WRX Sti ver.1 and a primer gray Subaru legacy Sti.

The Red Subaru Caught Marlene's eye while the gray one looked like a powerful but heavy opponent for something more of Amy's style.

Kizuna got into the GT-R and pulled up to the line the 225hp engine revving loudly. Kizuna looked back and saw the 22B backing up and letting the red WRX ver. 1 pull up to the line. Kizuna could tell that she would be overpowered by at least 75hp. She lisin close and could hear the Impreza rev only slightly. But why wouldn't you rev high like everyone else kizuna wondered.

Sho stepped out in front of the two cars and began his count down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two cars shot out like bullets. Kizuna looked back and saw the Impreza had gotten the same acceleration as her. "What the hell is that a Misfire system!" yelled Kizuna as the loud backfire from the Impreza rang in her ears.

She turned on All Down Hill from here and quickly was surrounded by the music. The GT-R entered the first turn with the Impreza on its tail. Kizuna upshifted and used the N/A response to pull away for less than a second. The R33 was heavier than the Impreza but was able to use the low-end torque to maximum effectiveness.

Kizuna downshifted using Heel/Toe but the Impreza was hunting the R33. Kizuna smashed the throttle and felt the rear slide out. Kizuna then upshifted and exited the corner with the impreza on her tail.

Kizuna was barely holding the lead throught the run.

Kizuna was running hard very hard. The Impreza was keeping up but not without some trouble. Inside the GT-R Kizuna had the look of a cornered animal in her eyes. They were more than halfway done with the race and yet he was still on her tail.

Suddenly the impreza sprung forwards only to find the R33 in full sing the engine roaring as the 1350kg sports car planted its feat on the exit and shot away. "Well they saw an animal is most dangerous when cornered" said the man in the impreza with a grin.

Kizuna's racing insticts were awakened and the daughter of kenneth was now closing in on her fathers title. Kizuna rounded the hairpins at near 159kph and sprinted away from the impreza with amazing speed.

Inside the R33 Kizuna was driving through the turns at speeds that rivaled her fathers. She pushed the r33 to the limit and smiled as she saw the final turn come into view. She floored the accelerator upshifted and slid thought the next to final turn with the Impreza on her tail. She knew if she had to do something to insure the win it would be on the final turn.

Kizuna entered the turn and used the groove drift for the first time in a race, which brought her out at a much higher speed than before a speed which even the impreza's acceration could beat. And with that Kizuna took the win for the downhill but the uphill was yet to come.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 6 kizuna is fast and was able to beat the secret downhill weapon of Sti Supremacy. Now can Amy win the uphill against the Legacy. The drivers of these two cars is a mystery soon to be uncovered. 

Till next time…


End file.
